


Green-Eyed Baby Monster

by xenachakram12



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenachakram12/pseuds/xenachakram12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes to help people work through their problems, especially when he loves them.  He realizes that there is a problem; he's just wrong about what it is.  It's progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Baby Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Set several years after high school. Kurt, Finn, and Blaine are in an open polyamorous relationship.
> 
> Written for the weekly [](http://gleempreg.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleempreg.livejournal.com/)**gleempreg** challenge.

Blaine starts noticing something is wrong during the second trimester. People inevitably come up to Kurt, cooing and petting his newly bulging tummy and Finn gets… weird. He smiles, sure, but his heart isn’t really in it; even Blaine can tell. Kurt doesn’t seem concerned though.

“Are you sure he’s upset? Sometimes he just smiles like that.” Kurt is only half listening as he flips through fabric samples for the new baby’s room. Kurt had very explicitly told everyone that they were _not_ to call his furious home renovations “nesting.”

“That’s not it. By now, I’ve seen a fair share of Finn’s faces, and this one is totally unfamiliar.” Blaine points to a chintz in Kurt’s sample book. “That one’s nice.”

Kurt looks over at Blaine, shaking his head. “Traditionalist.”

“The Warblers would be proud.” Blaine stands up from the table and start to pace. “But seriously. Something’s bothering Finn… and I think I know what it is.”

Kurt shoots Blaine a look that says, _I’m being patient because I love you, but I really want to get back to my swatches, so just spit it out_. Kurt has really expressive looks.

“He’s jealous. He loves you more than anything, even me…” Kurt takes a breath to interrupt and deny the statement, but Blaine carries on. “…and even though we tell him all the time that the baby will be ours-- _all of ours_ \-- I think he’s jealous. Because it’s mine. Genetically.”

“Hm.” Kurt’s fully focused on Blaine now and appears to be seriously considering the problem for the first time. “Well, you should definitely talk to him. If he’s upset, and you’re upset that _he’s_ upset, then you need to address it.”

“By myself?” Blaine tries to pout a bit without being obvious. “I thought we could both do it. You know, assure him with our words and then make him forget words by playing a little Tall-Man-in-the-Middle.”

“As diverting as that sounds,” Kurt places his hand on his lower back and groans a bit as he hoists himself up to stand, “I think I’ll be a bit busy.”

“Busy?” Could something be more important than _this_?, Blaine wonders.

Kurt tosses over his shoulder has he heads down the hall, “Window treatments don’t design themselves, dear.”

\---

Blaine devises a plan and writes down the steps in numerical order.

> _1) Get Finn alone_
> 
> _2) Make him talk about it (and cry about it, if necessary)_
> 
> _3) Save the day and make everything normal again_

Blaine has to admit, it’s a pretty good plan… especially for someone who is more likely to react on instinct than reason. Kurt will be proud of his personal growth.

For a man who lives with them and sleeps with them, though, Finn is a hard man to nail down. Whenever Blaine finds Finn alone and starts to bring up the subject, Finn suddenly decides he was somewhere to be. Blaine can’t decide if he’s doing it on purpose or not. Blaine resigns that if he doesn’t get to talk to Finn by weekend, he’s going to have to set some sort of trap. It will probably involve cookies.

In the end, it’s Kurt that gets Finn to sit still. Blaine comes home after a late parent-teacher meeting, and as he pulls off his tie, he hears soft murmurs in the living room. He puts his portfolio down and takes off his shoes as silently as possible, slowly making his way to the edge of the adjoining room. He sees Kurt and Finn laying on the sectional. Kurt is on his back with his belly standing proudly in the air while Finn looks impossibly, uncomfortably stuffed between Kurt and the backrest. Finn’s cheek and ear rest on the side of Kurt’s abdomen as his big hands gently cradle it, and despite buying the deepest, largest sectional on the showroom floor, Finn’s feet dangle comically from the end. Furniture companies just don’t make pieces appropriate for three men who love each other, especially when one of them is as big as Finn.

Blaine can hear Kurt and Finn talking in private tones. Blaine considers passing them by and letting them spend this time alone; maybe _this_ is what Finn needs to get over his jealousy. Before he can make up his mind on what to do, Kurt makes the decision for him.

“Hey, honey.” Kurt greets Blaine with the kind of deliberateness and luxurious domesticity that makes Blaine’s chest feel warm and expand. Kurt beckons him with his hand, gesturing to his left side, the side opposite of Finn. Blaine settles in beside Kurt and sighs when he finds the perfect position tucked against him. To keep Blaine from falling off the edge, Finn reaches out and firmly places his hand on Blaine’s back to hold him. The position is precarious and Finn’s arm will quickly tire, but it feels too good to move. Blaine notes that _his_ feet don’t dangle off the end.

“Hey, man.” Finn rubs a little at Blaine’s back as he addresses him. Blaine can’t even see his whole face due to Kurt’s bump. “How was work?”

“It was good, but apparently not as good as what’s going on here.” Blaine considers burying his face in Kurt’s body and putting off the discussion, but he decides against it. When they decided to bring Finn into their relationship, Kurt and Blaine promised to make him a priority. Something was wrong, and Blaine didn’t want to go to bed another night with this weighing on them. “Finn, I know that something has been up with you lately.”

Finn lifts his head to make eye contact with Blaine, but then drops it again. “Yea, Kurt told me you were worried.”

“I wanted you to know what you are very important to us. Just because you joined this relationship after Kurt and I were already established...”

“Blaine...”

“...doesn’t mean that you aren’t an equal partner. And this baby... he or she is going to be as much yours as ours...”

“Blaine.” Kurt prods gently.

“Hmm?” Blaine looks into Kurt’s face, and it’s fond.

“You were right about me being jealous,” Finn interjects, “but not about what.”

“I don’t understand.” What else could Finn be jealous about? Kurt and Blaine weren’t being selfish in the bedroom, were they?

Finn looks reluctant to talk about it, but Kurt nudges him. “Go ahead and tell him, Finn.”

Finn takes a deep breath. “When I found out that Kurt was pregnant, I was _so_ happy, ya know? I thought, ‘we’re gonna be dads! In nine months there’ll be a baby, and it’ll be amazing.’ But I didn’t think about how the baby would get here.”

“Finn, please don’t tell me that you thought the stork would come.” Blaine had heard horror stories about Finn’s lack of knowledge about the birds and the bees.

“No, man... I’m not _Brittany_. No, I’ve been watching Kurt grow, and everyday he is more beautiful...”

Blaine glances at Kurt’s face. Sometimes he takes offense to gendered adjectives, but he must know the intent because the corners of his lips turn up gently as he pets Finn’s hair.

“...and he _feels_ different, too. Like he can sense the little person in there, growing strong and getting ready for us. Then one day I realized that I want that, too. I want... a baby in _me_.”

Blaine blinks for a moment before glancing up at Kurt, who looks amused. Apparently Finn had already told Kurt, because Kurt seems unfazed. Or maybe Kurt just knows Finn well enough that he isn’t surprised. Kurt tilts his head down, bringing his lips down to the top of Finn’s head and speaks softly into his hair. “Do you want the bad things, too, Finn? Like the heartburn, swollen feet, and constant urination? You think you can handle it?”

“Yea, dude! It’s the miracle of _life_! I want to be a part of it.” Finn sits up and looks so excited and dopey that Blaine wants to kiss the breath out of him.

“How many times have I told you not to call the men who love you and see you naked ‘Dude’?” Kurt asks, trying to sound chastising.

“You know you secretly love it.” Finn scoots up Kurt’s body, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him thoroughly.

Blaine hates to break it up, but he’s starting to think they’ve forgotten he’s even there. “So you were jealous that Kurt can get pregnant and you can’t? I did not see that coming.”

“Actually, Finn went to the doctor earlier today. He got tested for the gene.”

“I never got tested before, because I didn’t think I would ever have a reason to need to know, but you guys are it for me. We’re gonna be a family and I wanna, ya know, contribute.”

Kurt turns his head to Blaine, face full of light. “He has it. Finn can get pregnant.”

“Yep!” Finn withdraws his hands from Kurt and flops onto his back to pat his belly. “Fill me up, Scotty!”

Kurt groans. “Damn it, Finn. You've ruined it... Now I'll never be able to get it up again.”

Blaine pokes at Kurt’s side. “Liar.”

Finn and Blaine share a conspiratorial glance and start teasing all Kurt’s most erogenous zones with their mouths and fingertips.

“Mmm,” Kurt keens. “You are both lucky that I have my pregnancy libido.” He has one hand on each of them, encouraging.

Blaine suddenly remembers what they had been talking about. “So Finn, are you serious? You want to have our baby?”

Finn pulls his lips back from Kurt’s skin to look at Blaine. He looks terribly earnest; it’s a good look for him. “Yea, I do.”

The excited tension in the room makes time stop. It’s a big moment and they can feel it in the air.

“Well...” and just like that, Kurt starts time again. “I don’t want to brag, but I’m feeling pretty fertile right now. I bet I’m as good at knocking people up as I am at getting knocked up.” Kurt looks into Finn’s eyes and strokes his chest with the pads of his fingers, his voice sly. “What do you say, Finn?”

Finn somehow manages to look both awed and totally horny as the same time. Suddenly he is vertical, having flung himself over the back of the couch. He bounds into the bedroom, leaving Kurt and Blaine in his wake.

Kurt laughs as Blaine helps him stand up. “What about you, Blaine? Think we can handle more than one baby in the house?”

Blaine takes his hand and they head toward their bedroom. He shrugs. “I think that there isn’t anything the three of us can’t do.”

Blaine has a feeling that Kurt is trying to look firm, but he just looks undeniably happy. “You are _so_ cheesy. Do you think the baby will inherit that?”

Blaine turns his chin up in mock pride. “I certainly hope so.”

There’s a beat of silence as they approach the door to their bedroom to find Finn. As they turn the corner, Kurt leans in close and says, “Me, too.”


End file.
